


Addicted ( A Sterek Oneshot)

by TheFeels1504



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, Bondage, Brotp, Fingerfucking, Full Moon, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stiles is a bamf and was bitten by one of the Alphas! Not edited and a shitty ending!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Addicted ( A Sterek Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is a bamf and was bitten by one of the Alphas! Not edited and a shitty ending!

Stupid Alphas! Stupid first full moon! Stupid werewolves! Stupid hormones! Stupid boner! Stiles cursed in his mind, lying on his bed and trying his hardest to refrain from stroking his cock. It was the first full moon and that's the week that all werewolves went into heat. He was wolfed out with fangs, claws, extra hair and all. He didn't want to nearly slice his dick open, so he just laid on his bed stark naked. Sweat dripped off of him and his eyes glowered bright. A slight knock came to the window, startling Stiles slightly. He was so deep in heat, he hadn't realized someone approaching. He sniffed the air heavily, trying to wiff out who was at the window.

Derek.

"What do you want, Hale?!" Stiles hissed, biting his lip.

"Let me in." Derek grumbled.

"I'm gonna regret this..." Stiles sighed, slipped into a pair of boxers, and unlocked the window. Derek stepped in, knowing that the Sheriff was working nights this week.

"What do you want?" Stiles glared up at Derek, wanting to portray anger instead of his real feelings. Not that Derek couldn't smell his reeking arousal.

He just wanted to lick every part of Derek's body and leave hickeys all over his perfect skin. He wanted Derek to open him up and fuck him into the mattress with no mercy. Shit, he was a werewolf now and he had the super fast healing. Derek could fuck him into the wall till it crumbles behind them.

"Are you even listening? Probably not, I could smell it on you." Derek growled and rolled his eyes in a exaggerated manor.

"Repeat it again then, dipshit." Stiles spat. It was the full moon that made him act like this because any other day he would scurry away in fear.

"I wanted to see how you were on your first full moon because you didn't run into the forest like Scott did his first time." Derek said, his heart skipping a beat.

Stiles smirked and stalked towards Derek, "No need to lie now, sweet cheeks. If you wanted to fuck, then just ask." He chuckled and threw Derek onto the bed. He cuffed his hands to the bed with special handcuffs that were strong enough to hold down an Alpha (with the help from Deaton).

Derek pulled on the cuffs to try to snap the metal, but that just made Stiles laugh darkly. "I'm not that dim witted, Hale." Stiles slammed his lips against Derek's, prying his mouth open with his tongue. He shredded Derek's shirt open with his claws and latched on to one of his pink avert nipples. A deep growl slipped past Derek's lips as Stiles sucked dark bruises onto Derek's chest and neck. He bit down lightly on Derek's collar bone, breaking the skin softly.

"Stiles!" the older man groaned and bucked his hips. Stiles held down his hips with a strong hand and wagged his finger in front of Derek's face. "Uh-huh! None of that." Stiles grinned widely. He walked away from the bed and turned up the radio. Addicted by Saving Abel was ironically playing.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do," Stiles sung along and unbuckled Derek's belt. He slipped off the dark washed jeans, leaving the Alpha in his clad boxers. Stiles eyed Derek's erection, licking his lips unconsciously. He dragged down Derek's boxers with his teeth, painfully slow. Derek's huge cock sprung out, leaking precome from its head. 

", when you're going down on me in between the sheets." Stiles smiled wickedly, kitten licking at Derek's red and swollen head.

"Or the sound you make with every breath you take," Stiles licked a thick stripe along the underside of Derek's thick cock.

"It's not like anything when you're loving me." He sung, pressing a kiss to the head and sucked softly.

"Fucking tease." Derek growled, bucking his hips up and forcing his large cock into Stiles' mouth. Stiles didn't gag though, if anything he just hollowed his cheeks and sucked deeper till his nose brushed against Derek's pubes. "Fuck, Stiles!" He moaned out, trying to grip something--anything!

The younger boy pulled off with a wet pop and searched in his drawer for lube. Once he found it, he spread it on his fingers and slipped into into his puckered hole. He went down on Derek again while scissoring his ass open. He moaned loudly around Derek's dick, the vibrations causing Derek to nearly cry out. Stiles slipped in another two fingers and curved them into his prostate. He muffled another cry around Derek's cock. He could smell it before the words could slip past Derek's lips, "I'm coming."

Stiles pulled off, slipped out the fours fingers, and slicked Derek's cock with lube. "Ready?" Stiles asked with a shit eating grin. Before Derek could respond, Stiles sat himself down on Derek's hard member. They both arched their backs and cried out in ecstasy. Stiles pressed two firm hands on Derek's hard chest and rode him like his life depended on it. He rolled his lips fast and hard, slamming back down and striking his prostate.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Derek hissed and thrust his hips up, meeting Stiles halfway each time. Hot and heavy moans filled the small room. The smell of sex, need, and want swirled around, clouding their minds.

Stiles froze suddenly when he felt the big swollen knot at the base of Derek's member. "You don't have t--SHIT!" Derek yelled as Stiles' asshole swallowed the knot. Stiles' loved the searing burn the knot gave him as it stretched him open even wider.

"Ah! Ah! Shit, Derek! Fuck! Harder! Yes!" Stiles screamed, his eyes glowing bright and his claws coming out. His fangs showed as he threw his head back and cried out. Sweat beaded on their skin, matting Derek's hair to his forehead. "I can't hold on much longer!" Stiles managed to exclaim.

"Come." Derek commanded with a stern tone. Stiles obliged, painting Derek's chest with hot white spurts of cum. "DEREK!" Stiles yelled out, riding out his orgasm. Derek came along within a few thrusts, filling him up past the brim and his knot softening slightly.

Stiles fell flat on Derek's sweaty and cummed on chest, his arms giving out on him. Their heavy pants was all that was heard, along with the fast heart pounding. "Fuck...that...was...awesome." Stiles panted, finding enough energy to clean off their chests with a cloth and released Derek from the cuffs.

"Where did that come from?" Derek asked, wrapped his arms around Stiles, and pulled the duvet over them.

"I don't really know, but..." Stiles sighed and snuggled into Derek's chest. His eye lids began to get heavy and the slow beat of Derek's heart lulled him to sleep.

But not before he managed to say, "...I love you, though."

Derek's chest tightened a little. Did he love Stiles? Did he love the rambling idiot? "I love you too." Derek smiled and inhaled Stiles scent before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
